Pudding Cup by OhGeeFantasy
by Bad Boys of Twilight
Summary: How much mischief can innocent, high school senior, Bella Swan get into in just one evening? A lot, if she's on the arm of bad-boy Edward Cullen.


**Pudding Cup**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Word Count: 9,884 (wordcounttool dot com)**

**Summary: How much mischief can innocent, high school senior, Bella Swan get into in just one evening? A lot, if she's on the arm of bad-boy Edward Cullen.**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Angela asked as she opened her brown paper sack, taking each of her lunch items out one-by-one. We'd been eating lunch together every day since grade school and would continue to do so until we graduated high school this year. It was our routine.

Angela is my best friend; we are pretty much the lowest of the low on the totem pole. Nerds, geeks, debate club members, you name it and we do it, as long as it's not cheerleading, the dance team, or anything cool that requires physical activity.

"I was lost in my head again." I said, shaking my head and opening my vanilla pudding cup.

I often wondered what it would be like to be free from my parents' ever watchful eyes and—iron fists—the rules, the curfew, the homework routines, family dinners at five P.M. sharp, and church on Sunday mornings. I yearned to know. Graduation would be here before I knew it and I wanted to be able to say I sowed my wild oats while I was in high school.

"You looked constipated, and that's not a good look for you." Angela pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, gah, look Ange," I whisper-shouted. My eyes widened as the Cullens and Hales waltzed by our table on their way to grab lunch and then head outside to smoke pot, or cigarettes, or whatever they did out by the fence at lunch. They were paired up, hands in the other's back pockets, arms around waists, and I even saw Emmett Cullen's hand resting on Rosalie Hale's boob.

"You might want to suck that pudding back into your mouth. It looks disgusting," Angela advised. I do as she says. I hadn't realized the pudding was there. I dart my tongue out, swiping the deliciousness back into my mouth.

"There, better?" I ask, sarcastically. My eyes still focused on the group as they grabbed cans of pop and bags of chips from the vending machines. My parents would never allow me to make those types of lunch selections. The pudding cup in my hand was my dessert, which I chose to eat first. It was my way of rebelling against my parents—saving my whole-wheat turkey with light mayo and Swiss cheese sandwich for last. Take that over-protective-parents-of-mine. I'd been eating my dessert first for the last month in retaliation to the strictness I lived in at home. This was my first step of rebellion.

"You're acting weird, Bells," Her brown eyes scanned my face; her brows and mouth pinched together. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, sure." The Hales and Cullens made their way outside to their usual spot at the far side of the field against the fence. Angela and I usually go out there too, after we've eaten. We spend the remainder of our lunch hour reading. Of course, we stay close to the school, while puffs of smoke occasionally waft up around the heads of the group at the other end of the field.

What I wouldn't give to be included in their group.

My mind wandered once again, and then my eyes widened as the hottest one of the bunch strode by; Cherry Coke in one hand, jalapeno chips in the other. Gorgeous, autumn-colored hair, bright-green eyes that were the color of that congealed, slimy stuff kids play with, the sexiest, cocky smile I had ever seen. He was wearing gray, skinny jeans, and a Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"Bella … damn girl, keep the pudding in your mouth. You're grossing me out."

I swiped at my mouth hastily with the napkin Mom packed for me, just as the door to the outside closed loudly, leaving a separation between the good crowd and the bad. My daze had been broken by the thud of the metal door. My face reddened with embarrassment from having a pudding mouth, and for thinking naughty thoughts about Edward Cullen as he passed by. I might have wished, silently of course, that I could share a cigarette with him and maybe a kiss. No, who was I kidding, it was more like shot gunning a joint, and him fucking me hard and fast from behind.

The sad fact of the matter was, I'm inexperienced, but I knew about sex, drugs and pretty much anything else I was curious about because I was a Google whore. If my iPhone could talk, other than Siri answering questions, I'd be grounded for eternity.

Angela and I found an unoccupied picnic table outside and climbed on top, sunning ourselves, and reading. Well, sunning ourselves with a few rays that peeked through the clouds here in Forks. When the after-lunch-warning-bell rang, Ange and I closed our books, promising to meet up in AP Calculus before we went our separate ways.

I ducked into the bathroom quickly, because I needed to pee and because I had Edward Cullen in my Art class next hour. I wanted to throw some cool water on my face and check my teeth, making sure none of my lunch had decided to obscenely stick around. How embarrassing, right? Not that he'd be close enough to see lingering food bits in the crevices between my teeth, and not like he'd even notice me at all, except I noticed him and I cared.

The late bell startled me, bringing me out of my thoughts of Edward while I stood in front of the mirror, finishing my flossing. I caught a glimpse of Rosalie and her cousin Alice darting out of the same stall, running like greased lightning out of the bathroom. I was positive they were permanent fixtures in detention from habitual tardies in all their classes. I knew this because I was an office proctor and saw the tardy slips—I was also in charge of making the detention list for the next day.

"Crap!" I threw my hair in a ponytail, and grabbed my book bag, throwing it over my shoulder. I ran like the devil, just like Rosalie and Alice had a few seconds ago.

"Miss Swan, how nice of you to join us," Mr. Banner's voice was condescending. He was such an ass to kids that showed up late to his class. It's not like I was ever late, so I didn't get his attitude toward me. I was a good girl. "Take the last seat in the back, next to Mr. Cullen." I nodded okay while pure nervousness struck me deep within, tying my stomach in knots.

_Thank God, I had checked my teeth, though._

I walked toward glassy green eyes, like a vehicle driving quickly through a traffic light. Green means go, red means stop and yellow means use caution. Maybe the yellow snapback on his head was my sign to slow down and use caution, but I kept going and took the seat directly in front of him.

I felt the baby-fine hairs on my neck stand at attention. Warm, even breaths bathed the skin near my right shoulder as soon as I sat down.

"Yes, Bella, take a seat next to me." Edward whispered ever so softly behind me—he smelled minty and smoky.

"Blushing?" Edward ran one finger ever so lightly down my neck, stopping at the collar of my white shirt.

"No." I whispered.

"Don't lie Pudding Cup." His finger lingered, heating the skin on my neck.

_Oh, Mother of God. He did see my inability to eat pudding._

I leaned forward, breaking our connection ... His touch to my skin. My eyes widen the size of saucers, which I was thankful he couldn't see.

Edward was bold; he didn't care that he was called out in class—or caught talking. He was a troublemaker—a hoodlum. It was almost expected of him to break the rules.

I swear he read my mind. "I liked it. I was jealous of your tongue ... I wanted it to be my tongue licking that pudding off your pretty lips. "He leaned forward, I knew this because I heard the creak of his seat, and felt his breath once again closer to my body. He placed his index finger in the middle of my back, teasing the clasp of my bra.

"Or ... I'd love to lick pudding off what's hiding under here." My flipping nipples came out of hibernation—spring had sprung—pebbled and hard, straining against my boring, white cotton bra.

Edward kept up his relentless teasing.

His arousing offers.

I took my colored pencils out of my book bag, trying hard and failing to ignore Edward and the way my body was reacting to him.

"Come on, Pudding Cup. What do you say? I bet you'd love for me to lick you all over—bet you'd let me." His voice was white-van-candy-offering-seduction.

Confident.

My shoulders relaxed, my breath turned shallow, and my eyes fluttered at the image of his studded tongue licking shamelessly over and over my nipples, teasing, biting, and sucking me—his dessert—his Pudding Cup.

I shook my head no.

I wasn't a tramp; I just wanted to be rebellious.

_Remember? _

Red means stop.

Oh ... but I bet Edward Cullen even broke those rules. I'm sure my dad, Chief of Police Charles Swan, had even pulled him over once or twice, or a dozen times for traffic violations.

I wanted so badly to be with someone like Edward, a rule breaker, heart grabber. Entice me to be bad. Maybe bad girl was seeping from my pores, a bad girl scent-of-sorts escaping my body. Bad Girl Eau de Parfum, which only Edward Cullen could sense.

Edward took hold of the tip of my ponytail, gently pulling me back to my upright position. I couldn't believe the nerve of him, and at the same time, I couldn't believe the nerve of my body; I could tell I was flushed red, from head to toe. I felt wet in places that I'd never been before. I crossed my legs hoping to hide any other embarrassing liquids seeping from any other lips. I know, gross. But I couldn't be so sure. It felt like a pulsating water jet, and I was sure my plain, white cotton panties were soaked. It was a bit unnerving that Edward Cullen had so much power over my body.

"That's it, relax, Pudding Cup."

"Quit calling me that," I begged in a whisper.

"Ummm ... I don't think so ..." He chuckled, "... Pudding Cup."

I realized an entire hour had gone by, and I hadn't drawn or shaded anything in on my art project that was due at the end of the week. What I did realize, what had snapped me out of my daze, was the drawing of a big tongue—taste buds, piercing, and all—licking the rim of a pudding cup, sitting on top of my desk.

My head snapped up to see green, blood-shot eyes hovering over me, two twinkling stars in a dark sky, mesmerizing me.

"Come." He held his hand to me and spoke the word with double meaning. His lips pressed in a suggestive lopsided smirk.

Edward took my hand, pulling me out of my seat, coaxing me to come with him. Walk or otherwise, I would have agreed. He shoved Mike Newton out of our path with his other hand.

"Out of my way, asshat!" He said as Mike toppled over a nearby desk.

Mike did nothing to retaliate, he just let us pass. I walked numbly with my hand in Edward's to wherever he was leading me. Not questioning, just following. I was in deep thought, wondering how I was so lucky to be this close to him while trying hard not to pee myself with excitement. But why now did Edward Cullen take notice of me? A plain-Jane, no makeup wearing nerd—nothing special, not like Jessica Stanley, the girl that usually was seen linking her arm through Edward's, and part of the cool crowd.

Edward looked across his shoulder and down at me as we walked. "You've changed your mind?"

"About what?" My mind was still on the Jessica, pondering the reason this wasn't her in my place.

"Me."

"What about you?" I was lost. All I remember was Edward taking my hand, me following, and us ending up next to the fence at the edge of the field.

Edward sat with his back flush to the chain-linked fence, his legs bent and spread just enough for me to fit in between. He turned me around and tugged on the back pockets of my jeans until I landed, nestled inside of his lanky legs—softly may I add, because his hands were firmly on my butt cheeks, padding my way down.

The feel of his stubbled chin rubbed lightly on the side of my neck. I hummed—a sound I'd never heard exit my lips.

"So soft," Edward growled in my ear, nipping my lobe with his teeth. I saw the bill of his yellow snapback out of the corner of my eye. Then he tossed it to the ground for better access to my neck.

I could feel his wet tongue licking its way down my neck where his short-whiskered chin had previously traveled. His hands cupped me around my thighs, his thumbs rubbing me, it was better than good.

_It was fan-fucking-tastic! _

"We might get in trouble; we should go back into the school." I tried sounding believable, but my inner whore screamed for Edward to keep up whatever he was doing to me. My head fell back against his chest, and I put my hands up around his neck. He chuckled.

_Are you kidding me? This was the sexiest thing that had ever happened to me, and he laughs?_

"You and I both know that's not what you want."

"Huh?" I was lost in the feel of Edward Cullen. For a 4.0 student, I sure acted dumb—or hard of hearing.

Edward straightened his legs at the same time he lifted me so that I was sitting on his lap, straddling him. His knees once again bent slightly, spreading my legs apart. I tried bringing my knees together, embarrassed of how exposed I felt, even though I was clothed.

"Uh, uh," Edward chastised my movement. "I'd give anything to see you in this position, without your jeans and panties on."

Okay, if Virginia hadn't already been a crying, seeping mess, she was now. My inhibitions just flew out the freaking window. Edward's voice was a drug, relaxing me to the point of submission.

"Oh God." I exclaimed.

"No, Edward Cullen." The fingers on his right hand found my jaw, turning my face so he could kiss my lips. His free hand on my stomach crept up in between my breasts, deciding to tweak my right nipple.

"Sweet baby Jesus," I mumbled between onslaughts of Edward sucking my tongue in his mouth, massaging me with the barbell.

"You're such a good girl."

After a few minutes—not enough, in my opinion—Edward stopped kissing me and fondling my breasts. He hoisted me up and off his lap, leaving me in blissed-out shock. My fantasy was over before it even got started.

"I'll pick you up tonight at nine on the corner by your house. Be waiting." Edward adjusted the big, hard problem I had felt mashed into my backside while I sat on his lap—he had no shame—and then walked off in the direction of the parking lot, ... leaving me to sneak back to class on my own.

All I could mutter was, "but it's a school night."

"Figure it out, Pudding Cup."

.

.

.

Last hour was cake. Lucky for me, I was a math guru and didn't need to pay much attention. My mind was whole-heartedly focused on how the hell I was going to sneak out of my house and meet up with Edward Cullen tonight.

"Earth to Bella," Ange whispered, scooting her chair closer to mine. We shared the same table, so it was easier to chitchat and not get caught. "What's with you today?"

I was afraid to tell Angela about what had happened earlier with Edward. I felt naughty for letting Edward touch my boobs, and spread my legs wide while he stuck his delicious tongue in my slutty mouth. It was so out of character for me to be led around like a puppy on a leash. Angela wouldn't believe it anyway, not in a billion years. I had never been so completely enamored with someone before to lose all my inhibitions, I felt like a bimbo … and secretly loved the shit out of it.

But never in my whole life have I been this freaking scared or this abundantly excited all at the same time.

I was wanted by a bad boy ... even if it would be for just one night.

"Um, I have something to tell you, but ..." I paused making sure Mrs. Cope didn't catch us talking. " ... I'm freaking out, and you'll be freaking out too, and ... it's crazy, exciting, and ..." I couldn't stop the words spewing from my mouth. I opened it and it all started coming out, uncut and uncensored. "... I'm totally going to get caught, but who the fuck cares." I stopped to fill my lungs with air. "I'm sneaking out of the house tonight with Edward-freaking-Cullen."

"Good one Bells. I think aliens have invaded your body today and scrambled your brains. Cause you ain't right girl. When did you start lying to your best friend?" Her head swiveled, her lips parted, and then her chin dipped down, cocking a brow at me after she spoke.

I've never lied to Angela, and I've never lied to my parents, unless you count the time when I was five years old and took a cookie from the cookie jar without asking. My mom must have seen the trail of crumbs and asked if I had eaten my dessert before dinner. I stood there with my pink, ribbon-tied pigtails and told her no. I remember having to stand in the corner for five minutes—because I was five years old—in time out, and I wasn't allowed another cookie until a few days later. Renee was hardcore!

"Ange, I'm absolutely telling you the truth ... I swear. I was late to Art and had to sit in front of him. He did things to me. Things I can't explain. I've never felt like this before."

"What kind of things? Do tell." She snickered, covering her mouth, realizing I wasn't pulling her leg.

"He kissed me." I felt the heat in my face as I told my bestie the delicious details. Her eyes bugged out, she looked like a fly, and it made me giggle. "He ... touchedmyboobs." My cheeks heated exponentially, and Angela's mouth opened wide in shock. "And ..." the suspense was killing her, I could tell. Ange was motioning with her hand to hurry up and continue, not to dawdle. "... He sat me on his lap and spread my legs wide apart."

"In class?" she asked.

"No … over by the fence where they sit at lunch!"

"Oh no, he didn't." She shook her head, not believing.

"Oh yes he did." Nodding my head in return.

"You lucky bitch!"

"Ladies ... do I need to keep you after class?"

"No, Mrs. Cope. Sorry." We said in unison.

Angela waited until Mrs. Cope left the room for her usual coffee refill and then bombarded me with more questions.

"And you think you are going to sneak out of the maximum security prison you live in? Good luck, girl. You only live with the Chief of Police."

"I know, I still can't decide if I should ... but this is my chance to live on the wild side. When will I ever get another opportunity like this?" I asked. We both knew it was the truth.

"I don't know, Bella. If you get busted ..."She closed her eyes, shaking her head minutely. I'm sure she was picturing the horrible consequences I'd suffer if I were to get caught. "... You'll be locked in your room for eternity, and I don't want to lose my best friend—my only friend." She took my hand and squeezed it, telling me in her own silent way that she was scared for me.

"It's not set in stone," I offered. "I haven't figured out an escape plan ... yet."

Our conversation ended when the classroom door opened and a waddling Mrs. Cope entered, sitting her fat self at her desk. We tried focusing on our assignments but failed miserably. Angela's eyes kept darting over to mine in askance; I didn't have answers to her silent questions about my plans this evening. So I did my best to ignore her until the last bell rang.

"So just tell me." The questions started immediately as the bell rang, and before I could even get my backpack slung over my shoulder. "You followed Edward to the fence? ... and you did things?"

"I told you this already, Ange."I sighed. I knew it was going to be hard for her to believe I'd been asked out by Edward Cullen. I mean, basically, he told me he was picking me up.

_That's technically going out, right?_

"I know, I know."

"Ange, if Ben Cheney did to you the same thing that Edward did to me, tell me you wouldn't follow him too?" I countered.

"Oh, fuck yeah I would." She bit her lip. I knew her answer would be yes. Both Ben and Angela were clueless about the other. It was clear as day to me that they were both head over heels for one another. It was going to take some time before they both realized it, but now I had my own issues to worry about.

.

.

I was tired of my regimented routine that I always followed. Leave school, go home, do homework, eat dinner, play a board game or watch TV as a family, and then go to bed. But tonight, I had different options that would forever change my goody-two-shoes image.

"Mom, Dad? I have a huge test tomorrow in Calculus, so I'm going to go to bed and get a good night's sleep." I gave them both a hug, hoping my face didn't give me away. "I've already studied." I added.

"That's a very good idea, sweetheart." Dad closed his newspaper, looking me in the eyes. It was as if he was using an internal lie detector on me, scanning my eyes for any untruths, gathering data and comparing the results. I'm pretty sure that was my imagination, though, but it still freaked me out. "We can play Life tomorrow night."

"Okay honey, get some sleep," Mom smiled.

My hands were shaking, so I stuffed them in my back pockets; I thought my parents were double-teaming me, trying to get me to fess up to the lie I was spewing. Although, that was most likely my imagination playing tricks on me again.

"Okay, well ... goodnight, I love you." I turned around and hightailing it up the stairs to my room, locking the door. I had thirty minutes, to either talk myself out of sneaking out of the house with one of the baddest boys in my school, or ... pick out something cute to wear, but also something that I could easily climb down the trellis outside my bedroom window wearing.

It took all of three seconds to decide I wanted option number two.

I undressed, putting my dirty clothes in the hamper because it was expected of me. Then pulled on a fresh pair of panties and the cutest skinny jeans I owned. Reaching toward the back of my closet, I decided on my red Converse, and chose a red V-necked t-shirt to match. The black hoodie I took off the hanger was for escape purposes only. I needed to blend into the darkness. I took my hair out of the ponytail I had thrown it in after lunch, and let the brown waves cascade down my back.

I also made sure to turn on my stereo to the easy-listening station I tuned it to every night at bedtime. This whole going-to-bed-early scheme had to seem legit. I looked at my cell phone double-checking the time; I had ten minutes, just enough time to risk my life climbing from a two-story window, and then run to the corner and meet up with Edward. I stuffed my phone in my back pocket opening my window very quietly. Thank the lord we didn't have an alarm system I'd have to contend with. Charlie was confident that he and his .45 Revolver was protection enough.

_Please don't let me get shot!_

True to his word, Edward was waiting at the corner just as he said he would be. My lungs felt like exploding, I wasn't athletic whatsoever. I was breathing hard from the run, sucking in air to quench my air hungry lungs. But I managed a smile when he leaned over the console of his car, opening the door for me to climb inside.

"Pudding Cup, you made it." His voice was sexy and full of mischief. "And you're panting for me already? Nice." Once I was safely tucked in the car, he leaned back over the console, kissing my cheek. "Good girl."

I couldn't help my widening smile, or the increased beeping of my heart. I didn't know it could beat any faster after the run I just took. He did these crazy things to me, and I wanted more.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious if he just planned to take me somewhere deserted to have his wicked way with me. Please let it be somewhere deserted!

"Party."

"It's a Tuesday night."

"And?"

"It's a Tuesday night. Who parties on a Tuesday? We have school tomorrow." I didn't want to sound whiny, but I was shocked at how Edward thought partying on a weeknight was no big deal.

Brushing off my question he said, "Gotta make a stop first, though." He popped the clutch and squealed the tires of his new black Camaro, taking off toward the highway. Edward cranked up the music and set the cruise control once we were headed toward our destination. The music was loud, and the bass was thumping, pounding my chest from the inside, right in sync with my heart. Edward was going way too fast, but the good girl in me took a back seat and enjoyed the ride. Edward ran the back of his hand over my cheek and then rested his hand on my upper thigh, and winked, sending my body into another throbbing fit. His touches were torture.

We finally ended up in the driveway of a small house on the outskirts of a neighboring town. Edward took my hand as we headed to the door. "Stay close." His voice was gruff, and it caught me off guard from the mischievous boy on the car ride here.

"Why are we here?" I was a little nervous; the house was dark except for the flickering light of a TV.

"We're bringing the weed tonight. I need to replenish my stash." His casual demeanor about buying drugs floored me.

"We're what?" I shrieked. I tried to turn and head back to the car, but he gripped my hand tighter, pulling me the last few steps to the door as it opened.

A blonde guy wearing a ponytail, probably in his twenties stood there in a wife beater, saggy, blue basketball shorts with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

_Typical drug dealer, I thought._

"What up Cullen?"

"Hey James." James stuck his hand out to Edward, and they did some sort of short handshake thing. "I need to score some weed, gotta party tonight."

"Come in, come in. Who's this pretty little thing?" I gripped on tighter to Edward's hand, standing as close to him as possible. James was freaking me out with the way his eyes were scanning my body and smiling behind his cigarette.

Edward sensed my discomfort and snapped at James, "You wanna make some money or you wanna eye fuck my girl some more?" My eyes widen at how angry Edward got in that split second, and also from the way, he called me his girl.

"No harm dude." James chuckled, walking away to grab the stuff.

After Edward was satisfied with what we had gone there for, we were once again back on the road heading towards Forks. I had officially been an escapee from my home for forty-five glorious minutes and had already been a witness to a drug deal. Charlie and Renee would be flipping a biscuit if they knew any of this.

.

.

.

The whole way to the party, Edward kept stealing glances at me. I could feel his eyes burn my skin, even though I was looking straight ahead. I was still buzzing with the excitement of sneaking out of my house, getting in a car with a boy—a bad boy at that—and scoring some drugs with said bad boy. My next first would be going to an unsupervised party. I was quite sure that Edward Cullen would never be caught dead at a chaperoned one, and by the looks of this party, I was more than sure everything inside was illegal.

My parents had sheltered me. The under aged drinking, marijuana use, along with several different—quite creative—drug paraphernalia, and kids out after curfew on a weeknight was something I had never witnessed firsthand.

As if Edward could see my apprehension, he offered, "Let's drop this off, and then we can go." Edward held the baggie of weed up and then licked his lips as if he wanted to eat me alive.

_Oh, please, I'll be his personal all-you-can-eat buffet._

"Um, okay." I would have been all right staying at my very first high school party, but I honestly wanted him to continue what he had done to my body in the field at school today. Assuming that was the reason, he was licking his lips.

"And then we can have our own quiet little party, eh?" My skin prickled with giddy anticipation.

Edward ushered me through the house with his arm slung around my shoulder until we found Jasper and Emmett. After I had officially met them and endured the shocked looks on their faces, Edward delicately rolled a joint and tucked it behind his ear before we left.

After getting a few awkward stares from people I recognized as classmates, Edward was ready to leave.

As we approach the Camaro, Edward jogged ahead opening the door for me and then his phone rang. The smile that graced his beautiful face excited me.

"Cullen." He answered. Edward nodded as if the person on the other line could see him. "I'll be there." He ended his call and shut my door. The excitement in his voice excited me. The way the corners of his mouth turned up into a playful smirk, had my head spinning. He stroked his fingers through his hair several times, as he got into the driver's seat.

"I've got something I'd like to show you, Pudding Cup. I bet you've never done anything like it before." He stared straight ahead biting the inside of his cheek, his looks giving nothing away.

"Um, ahh ... "I bet he had something I wanted to see and do, but, Wow! ... That was forward.

"Seat belt, wouldn't want your daddy pissed at me."

I'm pretty sure my dad would be upset with both of us if he had any idea about what happened this evening. Not wearing a seat belt would be the least of his worries.

Edward lit the joint that he had placed behind his ear earlier for safekeeping, and inhaled deeply, holding his breath until he squeaked out a laugh, coughing as he asked, "Wanna shotgun?"

Nodding my head, I accepted his offer, but not before adding, "I'll probably get a pretty good contact high as it is, though."

Swirls of smoke slithered through the closed car, shrouding both Edward and I in a hazy curtain. I found myself coughing, but enjoying my very first hit. I'd let the second hand smoke intoxicate me the rest of the way.

The joint was half-gone as we reached a desolate street that was poorly lit and I was feeling fine. Edward snubbed the joint out on the bottom of his shoe and stuck it back behind his ear. Several cars were parked on either side of the street with their headlights off. A shirtless, tan-skinned guy with jet-black hair unfolded himself out of an old muscle car that was idling in the middle. He was huge, and I could see rippling muscles and a round tattoo on his bicep. I was confused as to why we were here.

"Who is that?" I questioned. Worried, because I didn't recognize the big beefy guy, and the look on Edward's face turned dark as soon he noticed him.

"That's Jacob Black. And I'm going to show him who's the boss and kick his ass." If I could bottle the pure, unadulterated male testosterone surrounding me right then I would have, and I'd name it Sexy-As-Fuck, and splash it between my legs every night before going to bed. "Stay here." And with that, he slammed the door leaving me behind for the second time today.

I observed Edward and Jacob through the windshield. Both boys with their puffed up chests, challenging stances and arms and hands jerking wildly as they spoke to one another, was strangely arousing. Royce, a kid from Forks High and one of Edward's friends, was standing between the two of them, making sure the other wasn't crossing some imaginary line with their taunting gestures.

I was afraid I would go into shock and need some mouth-to-mouth resuscitation if I witnessed a fight tonight. On second thought, go right ahead boys—Royce step aside, this bitch wanna see a fight. Just please avoid the pretty face that will hopefully be kissing me tonight. I pleaded to no one in particular.

Just as soon as I made my wish, the door to the Camaro opened and Edward climbed in. "Hold on tight Pudding Cup, I'm taking you for a little ride." Edward leaned over the console, turning my face to his and planted a hot kiss on my lips. He only lingered for a few seconds, enough time to stick his tongue in my mouth, twirl it a few times, and be done.

Leaving me breathless.

Edward revved the engine of the Camaro, vibrating my whole body. It was louder than the AC/DC song Highway To Hell that was blaring through the speakers. We pulled alongside Jacob's bright yellow hot rod. I wasn't sure what kind it was until Edward muttered something to the effect of 'piece of shit Impala'. Royce stood in the middle and at the front, between the two cars, his arms up above his head. I was unsure of what was going on until Royce dropped his arms to his sides. Edward's left foot lifted off the clutch, at the same time his right foot pressed firmly on the accelerator. The back of my head hit the headrest with a thud, sending a dull ache through my brain.

_Holy shit, I'm in a street race._

This was by far the most dangerous thing I had ever been a party to, and I almost shit my pants.

"The fuck, Edward?" I screamed and gripped onto the dash, holding on for dear life.

"Settling a little feud, Puddin'."

I saw trees alongside the darkened street blur into the next as we whipped by them. I looked at the speedometer, "Mother. Fucking. Ninety-five. Miles. Per. Hour?" Those words had never traveled over my lips and I hoped they never would again.

Jacob was neck and neck with Edward, it was a tight race, but we managed to win by a half a car length. Just as soon as the race started it had ended, and Edward proved that Jacob's car was, in fact, a POS.

I wanted to puke and be pissed, all at the same time, but I just couldn't bring myself to do either when Edward stopped the car, pushed the button to my seat belt and dragged me over onto his lap.

"Now that ... is how you kick some ass ... let's celebrate."

I swore there was a silent promise when he spoke the word 'celebrate.'

I was speechless.

Was this what it was like to live on the other side? The side I so desperately wanted to try? And that's when Edward's soft lips found mine, pressing and begging to enter, so I let him in. This boy with the wild hair that lived on the wild side had me in a lust-induced trance.

Long fingers skimmed over my hipbones, lifting the edges of my red t-shirt exposing my skin, sending shivers throughout my body, most particularly the tingling part that was sitting flush with his hardness. I let out another sound like the one today, in the field. Hussy. Edward flattened one hand in the middle of my back, toying with the clasp of my bra. Second time today. While his other hand firmly grabbed my ass cheek pulling me hard into his muscled physique.

"I'd take you now, but looks as if we have company." The smoothness of his voice was like marshmallow cream seeping out from a s'more. I was lost in the dreamy, hot-n-sweet, in front of me.

My eyes widen when all of a sudden, the engine revved, and Edward shifted into second and third and finally fourth, all the while I was firmly on his lap.

_How in the heck does that even work? _

"Get in your seat, and buckle up. The Po-Po's on our tail."

Kill me now, shoot me, hang me and throw me out of this moving vehicle. Anything would be better than being caught by my father or one of his deputies, in the car—drag racing, none-the-less—with a boy whose name is probably synonymous with juvenile delinquent.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Surely, the police officer trailing behind us at an extremely high rate of speed will catch us. Why isn't Edward pulling over?

Shit on a shingle.

I'm dead.

Chuckling like this is an everyday occurrence, Edward says," Relax Pudding Cup, I got this."

I closed my eyes, willing myself to be at home, in my own bed, tucked safely under my covers, listening to Easy-E FM and touching my new-found love-button until I drift off into sweet peaceful slumber. BUT NO! I'm in a car with a boy that lives on the edge, racing toward the highway at an extreme rate of speed, out-running the long arm of the law.

"Chill babe. I'll get ya home in one piece, but first ... we're gonna finish what we started—after I lose this Donut Muncher." He looked at me quickly, giving me a wink, and then turned his attentions back to the road.

Edward was true to his word. We outran the Donut Muncher—as I have come to love the term—police cruisers were no match against Edward's Camaro. I heard the word Nitrous and Big-Block and some other terminology that didn't ring a bell, but I assumed it meant his car was faster than most.

We pulled off the road onto a long winding driveway. My body on edge, familiar twisting knots formed in my stomach and I started gnawing on my lip.

"Aren't your parents at home?"

"Nope." He answered, his hand smoothing over my trembling leg, rubbing me from my knee to my thigh, and back again.

I learned both his parents were at work—doctors that worked the night shift at the local hospital. I wondered how a kid like Edward, coming from a well-educated family and living in a freaking amazing house hidden in the trees, could ever be considered a bad boy.

Edward took my hand, leading me slowly up the stairs to the third story. Every step forward seemed like a promise. There was no going back to square one where we had started. There was only one door at the top of the steep staircase. Edward let go of my hand briefly so he could take a key out of his pocket and fit it into the lock in the door. He held the door open and motioned for me to enter.

"Enter on your own free will." He teased.

I sucked my top into my mouth as I entered the room, taking in his personal surroundings.

I was in awe of his privacy and a bit jealous, as well. His room was the entire third story, a studio apartment feel. The open area had a flat screen TV on the wall opposite his bed, in what looked like his own living room. He even had a table adjacent to the sitting area that I would have used for studying, but given the fact that he had a mini fridge, a microwave, and some open shelving that had boxes of cereal, amongst other food items, I was pretty sure it was used for eating. It was immaculate and surprisingly private. I excused myself to the bathroom so I could freshen up, and I became instantly jealous of his huge shower.

There was a light tap on the bathroom door. "You okay in there?"

"Oh, yeah, just a second." I finished washing my hands and opened the door to a shirtless Edward. I gasped at the sight. He was beautiful. I was surprised not to see any tattoos. Piercings must be his vice because my eyes locked onto his nipple piercings and I tentatively reached out to touch one.

Edward grabbed my wrist stopping me, just as my fingertip touched the metal hoop. "No fair." His bright-green hooded eyes begged me for something, anything.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think you should let me take your shirt off." Edward stepped closer to me. His hands ghosted over my hips, smoothing up over my ribs. My body was shaking like a leaf. It hit me that I was actually here with him and that I had been gone hours from my home, and I was in the beginning stages of doing something sexual. The warmth of his hands calmed my shaking body, but only for a moment. "Are you cold?" He asked, circling his arms around my body, pulling me tight.

I shook my head. I didn't know how to tell him that I was nervous, that it was the first time I had ever been alone with a boy, or with a boy period.

His fingers slipped up my shirt, bunching the material as his hands lifted the red tee over my head. I shivered once more and then he lifted me into his arms, carrying me to his queen size bed.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

My head was on his pillow, waves of my brown hair fanned out. I crossed my arms over my chest, self-conscious of my body. No one had ever seen me uncovered.

"Don't" His voice was sharp, he took my wrists, peeling my arms from my chest. "Don't do that." His voice softened and his lips found mine, his hands still firmly on my wrists. Edward's tongue licked and begged to enter, sucking and nibbling on my lips and sending a multitude of welcomed sensations to my inner most core.

"I want to be with you Bella. I want to feel you—touch you in ways that you've never been touched." He released me, his hands lightly traced down my arms to my breasts, grazing my nipples through the white lacey bra. They were so hard they ached. They ached for a firm touch, a twist and a pull.

"Please, Edward."

"Please what?"

"I want you." I panted, I needed something—him. My hands went into his hair, gripping handfuls of it in my fists.

"Dang, Baby, hold on." He sat up beside me and unzipped my jeans, inching them off my legs.

"Shit." He muttered, taking a long hard look at my matching lacey panties. "You're so wet, Bella."

I was so embarrassed that I closed my eyes, hiding behind my lids.

"Open your eyes—I want you to see what you do to me." I slowly opened my eyes to green desire. He lowered his body to mine until he was lying half on me, half on the bed. I held my breath. I wanted him so badly, and I didn't know what to do.

"Kiss me?" Edward put his arm under my neck, the fingers on his free hand traveled down my flat stomach, dipping into my belly button and then to the edge of my panties, teasing me. I sucked in a breath as his finger grazed further down. He didn't linger though. His fingers gently skimmed up again, tickling me, finding my hard nipples. Our lips and tongues danced in perfect rhythm. The metal in his tongue was heaven, clicking on my teeth as he explored every inch of my mouth.

"Don't stop, Edward." I begged. Remembering how he left me wanting today in the field. Edward was grinding his dick into my hip, kissing and teasing with hands and fingers, and tongue ... bringing me to the brink of something I had never felt before.

Then my panties were pushed to the side, his extremely nimble fingers spreading my outer lips apart, finding my wetness as he traced from my clit to my entrance with perfect strokes. A new sensation I'd never felt ghosted over me.

"This is so hot ..." I was shocked when I saw him take the two fingers he just had on my pussy, and suck them into his mouth. "... and tasty," he added.

When he finished licking my tastiness off his fingers, he placed them back at my entrance, pressing one finger and then a second, deep inside my throbbing whore of a vagina. The intense feeling of Edward's slow and then quick movements, in and out of me, curling his fingers and hitting a spot ... an exceptionally good spot that had me begging to come.

"Don't stop, don't stop." I lifted my hips off the bed and rotated them into his hand; I pressed my head into the feather down of his pillow. I felt like a filthy whore begging. Teeth, and lips and tongue on the side of my neck nipping and sucking and lightly kissing the spots he had reddened had me on cloud nine, while electrical currents shot sprays of life to every nerve ending in my overly turned on body.

"Can you hold on? I wanna try something." I nodded my head. I was ready and willing to do anything that Edward had in mind. But he'd have to hurry, I was about to explode. Thus far, he had proven himself, and I liked what was going on in this bed.

"Take your panties off and spread your legs."

Edward helped me pull off the wet scrap of material, and pushed my legs apart; bringing my knees up above my waist to my chest, he lay in between them while his arms circled under my legs, placing his hands on my belly. He placed the tip of his tongue at my entrance and then licked up to my clit, circling and laving it. It was soft and firm all at the same time, delivering different sensations than what his fingers provided, moments earlier. His hands pulled the cups of my bra down and played with my nipples, pinching and pulling lightly.

"Ungh... Oh. My ..."I couldn't string a sentence together if I tried, so I gave up. Replacing words with sounds—whorish sounds.

"So good."

Edward's tongue was amazing, and now his just-as-amazing fingers were once again taking care of my sensitive bundle of nerves, like when he rolled that joint tonight—with care and precision.

"Come for me baby." As soon as Edward commanded my release, two fingers thrust deep inside my pussy, pressing on the spot that sent me off into oblivion. It was like magic, the Houdini of oral and finger play at my service.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I yelled in ecstasy as a feeling of completeness washed over my body. If Edward had neighbors, then they certainly would have heard my ostentatious orgasm. My toes curled and my body shook until I gradually came down from the pedestal that Edward Cullen had set me so righteously upon.

"That was amazing. I've never done that before." He wiped my juices from his chin with the back of his hand.

"You, Edward Cullen ... have never gone down on a girl?" I asked with doubt in my voice.

"Swear it." He licked his lips and climbed on top of me, his ever present hard on pressing on my sensitive muff. "I was waiting for my Pudding Cup."

I smiled, not minding the nickname after all.

"We're going to be doing a lot of this." Edward took my hand, placing it on his jean-covered hardness in between us.

"We are?" I questioned, the look on my face was pure shock. I had chalked this evening up to a one night learning experience for myself, writing a faux journal entry in my head so that I could relay all the juicy details to Ange.

Nodding his head, he asked, "Wanna taste?"

My hand closed around the extremely large bulge in his jeans. I'd never actually had the opportunity to touch a penis, this was a first, and he was asking me if I wanted a taste?

"Oh, um." I tucked my lip between my teeth, contemplating exactly what he meant.

The coy smile on his pretty face taunted me. "Don't you want to taste me, Pudding Cup? Wrap your pretty lips around little Edward?" He sat up, his legs on either side of my hips and unzipped his jeans.

There was nothing little about what he took out of his pants, and a look of shock instantaneously replaced my blissful high.

"I've never ..." I stopped. I couldn't take my eyes off his exposed dick.

"You've never what?" Edward cockily asked as he stroked himself from base to tip.

"I've never ..." The words were stuck in my throat with each attempt at trying to tell him I was a virgin.

_In all areas. _

I snapped out of it when he tipped his head, and a playful laugh exploded from him.

"I know Pudding Cup. You don't have to say it. I know already." Edward took a tendril of my hair and tucked it behind my ear with the hand not stroking his dick.

"Your pussy felt like a glove around my fingers."

The way he smirked brought my embarrassment back from earlier, along with the feeling of heat reddening my face.

"And I can't wait to have you wrapped around this."He tipped his head down to his crotch area and winked at me. I swallowed hard and smiled, excited there was going to be a next time. It would mean I'd have to execute another escape plan, though.

All of a sudden, he lifted himself off my body and flipped me to my side, swatting my ass. "Ouch!" I rubbed at the spot. And he chuckled.

"I should get you home. Don't want Chief Donut Muncher stringing me up by my balls. He cupped his ball sack in his hand, which drew my eyes back to them.

"It'd be a shame if he took them away." He leaned in close whispering in my ear. "Then what would you suck on?"

I rolled quickly from the bed and from the question he asked, fumbling for my clothing. Even though we had just been intimate, my skin felt cool. I was on full display and hesitant to be naked in front of Edward.

"Hey, why so shy?" Edward circled his arms around my waist, bringing me to his still naked chest. The welcomed heat felt like velvet on my bare skin. Being in his arms felt marvelous and I wondered if this was really the first of many times he would hold me, or if he was just offering me something small to hold onto.

As I melded into his chest, he ducked down so that our eyes met. "Hey ... really, if we don't go you're gonna get caught. How'd you sneak out anyway?"

"I climbed down the trellis."

"Holy fuck!" He let go of me and grabbed angrily for the shirt he had discarded earlier, putting it over his head and pinching his eyes closed with his fingers. "You are not climbing up a trellis to get back in, are you?"

"Yeah. How else would I get back inside?" My eyes widen in question. I sat on the bed to slide my jeans up my legs when Edward pushed me to my back, cradling my head.

"The front door?" His voice lowered, and his features were sincere. "I don't want you to fall."

I shrugged, "Too late."I meant it in more than one way. I pushed at his chest to let me up, and he placed one last kiss on my lips.

"Come on Bella, it's almost three o'clock. Good girls need to be on time for school."

The drive to my house seemed to take so long; the stereo was off, only adding to the silence in the car. Edward's mood had changed drastically. His features were hard, his posture was rigid, and he let out deep sighs that filled the void in the air, never once looking in my direction. I wrung my hands together in my lap, trying to figure out what I had done. These looks were familiar; I saw them on his face at school.

"I'm waiting until you get inside."He finally spoke as he cut the engine outside of my house.

"I'm fine, you should probably go."I put my hand on the door handle to leave.

"I'm such a fuck to make you sneak out."He grumbled, shaking his head in regret. "I'm no good for you Pudding Cup."He pulled me to him, for a goodbye kiss. The way he kissed me was hard and controlling, but then his hand skimmed my cheek and his kiss turned soft and sweet before letting me go.

"I'll be fine."I hoped to everything holy that I wasn't kidding myself. I knew that my very own Donut Muncher would be up in less than an hour.

"Text me. I wanna know you aren't facing a firing squad once you get in there."He offered a small smile, one not touching his eyes before I eased away from him.

"Don't have your number. I'll see ya at school, Edward."I smiled, saying goodbye before shutting the car door as quietly as I could, ending my night of mischief.

I crossed the front lawn to ascend the trellis to my safe haven. That's when a hand suddenly covered my mouth, sending my heart into a state of panic. Then, I felt Edward's defined chest pressed up against my back.

"Don't even think about it. The fuck if I'm letting you climb this deathtrap."His hand dropped from my mouth and he picked me up, turning me the direction of my front porch. "Come on."

"No, I can do it ... I need to hurry though. My dad will be up soon." I whispered; a little annoyed that we were wasting time.

Not on my watch you aren't." He took my hand and practically dragged me toward the front door.

"Keys?" He held his hand out, in expectance.

I dug my heels into the ground to halt the advance to the front door. "I don't have them. I left them in my room."

He shrugged. "No problem. I'll just do it my way." Edward's voice was light, and his eyes were mischievous; the hand holding mine squeezed tighter as I gave into him, his way of letting me know it was going to be all right.

Edward slipped his wallet out of his back pocket, taking out a credit card. By this time, we were both standing at the front door. I was freaking out, but and he was cool as a cucumber. I didn't get this guy. It was as if he thrived on this kind of pressure. Breaking and entering. I mean, technically it wasn't that since it was my house and all, but sheesh, Edward didn't flinch.

I watched how Edward slid the card in between the door, doing a little swipe and a jiggle and in seconds, we had officially broken into Fork Knox.

"I assume your bedroom is locked too?"Edward's mouth was pressed to my ear. I nodded, not wanting my parents to catch me at this point, but their bedroom was on the first floor and I had some creaky stairs to maneuver next.

I put my finger to my lips and crept slowly toward the stairs, past my parent's room. Edward followed my lead with his hands firmly placed on my hips as we gingerly stepped to the second floor.

With the credit card in hand, for the second time he skillfully broke into another door of my house.

"There ya go." Edward winked with a proud look on his face. His mission was complete.

"Thanks." I whispered back. Pulling him in the room and relocking the door. "Now go." I ordered, but his hands were roaming my body and pushing me toward my bed.

"No way, this bed is calling my name." He teased. I knew he was playing, but I was scared shitless and didn't' have time for his antics. This night was not over until he was out of my house and I was safely tucked back in bed, underneath the security of my blankets.

I shook my head hard and pointed at the window.

He kissed me one more time, tugging at my bottom lip with his teeth as he smiled, and backed toward the window leaving.

I stripped off my jeans and fell onto my bed with a cheeky smile. I lay there remembering the way it felt to have Edward's body pressed into mine, touching me and kissing me, promising me a next time.

Suddenly an incoming text startled me out of my thoughts.

For a moment, I wondered how Edward has gotten my number. Then I giggled, thinking about what happen tonight. This bad boy had gotten me to sneak out of my house via a trellis, and took me to a party on a school night. I witnessed a drug buy, smoked my first joint, and drag raced with a PoS. We then out-ran a donut-muncher, was sent into orgasm heaven, and kissed senseless. Then, the perfect night ended when he broken into Fork Knox and entered my bedroom.

I guess if my bad boy could do all of the above, he could certainly find a way to get my number.

I looked at the screen and read the words.

"For the record, my favorite flavor of pudding is you XOX. Meet me at your locker tomorrow."

Sigh …

* * *

_Show the author some support by leaving a review. Remember, this is an anonymous contest. Hinting or guessing the author's identity will lead to immediate disqualification, so please remember this before leaving a review. Public voting begins February 17th and ends March 1st. Results will be announced on March 15th. Follow us on FB, Twitter, or our blog._


End file.
